fairy_one_piece_tail_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ancient Weapons
The Ancient Weapons (古代兵器, Kodai Heiki) are three weapons capable of mass destruction, each taking a different form. They are known as Pluton, Poseidon, and Uranus, each named after a deity for their godly powers. The weapons are not limited only to inanimate objects, but consist of living beings as well. The Ancient Weapons are the argument used by the World Government to forbid research of the Void Century, since they fear that knowledge of the weapons could result in a global war. However, this has not stopped members of the World Government, most notably Spandam and former Warlord Crocodile, from attempting to gain one of the weapons for themselves. Even without knowledge of the missing years, their power has been known to entice casual observers (as was the case with Decken Vander IX's interest in Shirahoshi, otherwise known as the Ancient Weapon Poseidon). ".''" :—About the Ancient Weapons. About Pluton :''Main article: Pluton Pluton (プルトン, Puruton) has been referred to as an ancient ship capable of massive damage and destruction, while it is still yet to appear in the story. It was built on the island of Water 7 sometime during the Void Century, and the shipwrights kept the blueprints as a safety measure, in the event that Pluton fell into the wrong hands; fortunately, the ship was lost to history before that could even happen. The blueprints were passed down through the generations, and ten years prior to the main storyline, were been held by Tom himself, the Mermen carpenter, of Tom's Workers. At this point, Spandam sought him out in order to acquire the blueprints so that they could use Pluton to put an end to the Great Age of Pirates Era (in reality, it was to overthrow the World Government). Tom denied the request, and shortly afterwards handed them down to his apprentice Iceberg, who passed them on to Tom's other apprentice Cutty Flam, otherwise known as Franky, five years later in order to better hide them. When Franky was captured by the World Government, he kept the blueprints hidden within his own body until he understood that Robin Nico, the only living person who could read the Ponecliffs and subsequently revive the Ancient Weapons, had no intention of doing so or even planned on using that power to destroy the world; he subsequently burned the blueprints. While the exact whereabouts of Pluton remain unknown, the Alabasta Ponecliff contains information on its location. Poseidon :Main article: Poseidon Poseidon (ポセイドン, Poseidon) was first mentioned when Robin Nico read the Ponecliff on Skypiea. However, details of the weapon were not delved into until much later, when she reached Merman Island. Poseidon was a Mermaid Princess who once lived in the Void Century that had the power to talk to Neptunians, enormous sea creatures capable of mass destruction. Princess Shirahoshi also has this power, and as stated in a conversation between Neptune and Robin, she has now inherited the title "Poseidon". Uranus :Main article: Uranus Uranus (ウラヌス, Uranusu), currently has no known inflation about it, except for its name. Given the nature of Pluton and Poseidon, Uranus could easily be an animate or inanimate object. History The Legacy of the Ancient Weapons Synopsis The Word in different Languages * Armes Antiques (French) * Armas Ancestrales (Spanish) * Antike Waffe (Deutsch) See also External links * Ancient Weapons One Piece Wiki Notes & Trivia * Each of the Ancient Weapons is named after a Greco-Roman god affiliated with the earth, sea, and sky respectively: Pluto ruled the underworld, which was believed to be underground and all mineral wealth within the earth belonged to him; Poseidon was the ruler of the sea; and Uranus was the personification of the sky. * The Navy's trump card, the Dyna Stone, is said to be a weapon with power on par with the Ancient Weapons. * So far Robin Nico is the only one to know where at least two of the Ancient Weapons are located. Category:History Category:Weapons Category:Ancient Weapons